Another Lonely Night
by KaiTheGuy
Summary: Dean was driving down a long bridge when suddenly he sees a girl jump off. Dean saves her and what happens next is not okay in their minds.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely Bridges, Lonely Hearts

*DEAN'S P.O.V.*

"Dean what're you talking about?"

"I don't know Sammy, I just... need to get away for awhile. Away from the job. Away from the whole thing... Away from you..."

"What... away from me... why?"

"Because Sammy... just... HOLY SHIT! I gotta go Sammy. Bye."

"Dean what's goi-"

*Dean hangs up*

Just ahead I saw some girl standing on the edge of the bridge. She was crying and looked ready to jump.

"HEY GIRL! WHAT'RE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY?" She turned around and looked at me. Clearly surprised. She simply smiled and waved. But when she waved she moved her hand. And her hand was the grip she had on the bridge. She fell.

"NO!" I sprinted to the edge and dived off. I should've been scared. But I guess I just wanted to save the girl. Saving people, hunting things. The family business.

It wasn't as far as a drop as I thought. But. It felt like I was falling in slowmo. The black waves of frigid water coming at me. I hit the water hard. It knocked the air right out of me. I couldn't see anything. But all of a sudden I see a flash of gold directly below me. I swam towards where I saw the flash. And I felt my hand hit the girl. I grabbed her and struggled toward the open air. I'd been down here too long.

"Fuck" I thought as a ring of black started to cloud my vision. Just as I was about to pass out I hit the top of the water. I gasped in a lungful of air. I looked around and saw a grassy shore. I swam towards it as hard as I could. Dragging her up on to the shore, panting hard I called Sammy.

"DEAN what the hell is going on?"

"Hey Sammy. I just saw some girl jump off a bridge. I dived in and basically almost drowned saving her ass. I'm coming back to the motel and bringing her with me."

"Is she breathing? Are you okay? ?"

"Yes you dumbfuck. Of course she's breathing. Would we be talking if she wasn't? "

"Okay okay. Hurry up and get here."

"Bye Sammy." I picked up the girl and walked to the Impala. Listening to Metallica I drove back to the hotel we were staying at. While driving, the girl woke up.

"Woah! What the fuck!? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Calm down. Calm down. I'm Dean. You jumped off a bridge. I saved you. We're headed back to my hotel to find out what the hell happened. " She was completely silent..

When we got there Sammy was waiting outside.

"Hurry Dean get her inside." Sammy helped her out of the car and into the hotel.

*Sam's P.O.V.*

Holy shit. She was beautiful. Her face was pale. And she had deep emerald eyes. I helped her into the hotel. She sat down on the bed. She was crying.

"So..uh... what's your name?"

"R..riven."

"I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam.." Holy shit. I couldn't even think of anything else to say. Even her voice took my breath away. I knew it immediately.

I was in love with Riven.


	2. Chapter 2: A Slap in the Face

... I was in love with Riven...

*Dean's P.O.V*

I could see that look in Sammy's eyes. It was like the full moons glow. I've seen it before. When he talked about Jess. He was in love. He was in love with Riven.

"Dammit...why is this happening to me..." Truth is. I love Sammy. He's my best friend. He was my brother. But... I think the feelings run deeper. I love Sammy. I mean. Like. Love as in, let me love you for the rest of our lives and lets adopt a kid and lets grow old together, type of love. I disgust myself. It's not right. Loving your kid brother isn't right!

"Dammit Dean... you're a freak." I could hear Sammy's voice ringing in my ears. If he knew he'd be disgusted. Hell, I'M disgusted. I looked up.

"Oh god. He's making a fool of himself. Sammy. Look at yourself man. You're practically drooling! I have to stop this."

"Hey Sammy, go make food. I'll keep the nice girl company. " I winked at him. You could see the look of hurt cross his face. It killed me. But. I had to help him.

*Sam's P.O.V.*

Dean was looking at Riven like he looks at every other girl. Like a piece of meat. I didn't want to let him do anything to her. But I had no choice. I could never stop Dean from getting the girl. So, I did what he asked. I went and made food.

"Dean? Ask her what she wants." ...Nothing. I went back into the room to find Riven sleeping like a small child. Curled up in a ball in the blankets. And Dean sitting on the other twin bed drinking a beer.

"Shhh Sammy. You wouldn't want to wake up the pretty girl." He winked at me again. Ugh.

"Dean. You get the floor."

"No way baby brother. I'm older. You. Get the floor. " I sighed and grabbed extra blankets from the closet.

*Next day. Dean's P.O.V.*

I woke up late the next morning. Around 11 a.m. I could hear the thudding of water on someone's back.

"Sammy?"

"Well good morning sleepy head. Riven is in the shower."

"Riv-? Oh. Right. Suicide girl. Alright." Sam gave me a hard stare

"Don't call her that."

"Fine. Calm down man. Go- WHAT THE HELL" I looked over at the other bed to find it covered in green stains.

"Her hair is green. What did you expect?"

"I thought it was black?!"

"Yeah well. It was wet so." All of a sudden the shower stopped. And 5 minutes later Riven walked out.

"Riven what the hell? You need to clean this up!"

"Huh? Oh! No it's okay. The maids will get it when we leave."

"We? You're not coming with us! You're leaving tonight!" Before I could see it coming I felt like I'd been hit with a truck. My face was stinging and I could see stars.

"You listen to me asshole. You're the one who saved me and brought me back to hell. You're stuck with me."

I was shocked. I couldn't even speak. I'd just been slapped by a girl. I mean. It wasn't the first time. But damn. She slaps hard. I was impressed.

I could grow to like this girl..


	3. Chapter 3: An Incredible Journey

*Sam's P.O.V.*

Holy shit. Riven just slapped the shit out of dean. Holy shit. I feel like clapping. That. Was. Awesome.

"Holy...shit..." Dean was stunned. Could barely mutter out that short phrase. He looked so surprised. Not really sure why. He's been slapped by plenty of girls. But, he still looks suprised.

"Dean I think we should let Riven come along..." I thought that I sounded reasonable... hopefully not as desperate as I actually was. Because truth is I knew I was in love with Riven... I got a shiver down my spine every time she spoke. Every time I looked at her. It was crazy! It was stupid. I didn't know anything about her. And I'm the one who usually doesn't go off of looks... dammit...

"Fine. She can come along," Dean whispered, "but, she has to stay in the hotel!"

"No fucking way! You're not just going to lock me up in some random ass hotel and just leave me here while you guys go bang a bunch of random chicks in that Impala!" Riven yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA. We do not just go bang random girls in 'that Impala' you have no idea what we go through everyday sweetheart. And frankly, you don't want to." Dean sounded genuinely hurt by Riven's comment. I'm not really sure how I felt about that. Normally he'd be proud about how many chicks he's laid. What's going on here?

*Riven's P.O.V.*

These guys are weird. Like. Really weird. First of all here comes this really annoying prick who decided he wanted to be my "prince charming" and save me. Then this really sweet attractive guy brings me into his hotel. But then he decides to DROOL ALL OVER ME! WHAT. THE. HELL. God. Sam and Dean are just... so... weird. I didn't want to slap Dean. But he was just being a real dick. But damn is he attractive. You can tell they're brothers. They're both completely different. But they're both really attractive. No way it could just be a coincidence...

"Come on. Tell me then. What's soooooo bad about what you do?" I asked.

"Fine. You really want to know? We're hunters. Like. Demon hunters. We kill things. Supernatural things. Things only in your wildest nightmares." Dean said.

"And that's bad? Sounds spooky" I winked at Sam for added effect. He paled. I almost fucking choked from laughing so hard.

"Riven... he's not kidding ..." Sam whispered.

"No I believe you. Trust me. I believe in the whole paranormal activity thing. I used to 'ghost hunt' in graveyards all the time. And mess with Ouija Boards. I get it. It's real."

"Okay Riven. Let's go. Right now. You got a lead Sammy?" Dean said mockingly.

"Yeah. Portland, Oregon. Sounds like we got some sort of vengeful spirit."

"Alright. Lets go Riven. You're not scared are you?"

"Never." I smiled wildly.


	4. Chapter 4: Overpowering Fantasies

*Dean's P.O.V.*

The three of us were packed in the Impala. My baby. My true love. We were on our way to the city of Portland Oregon. And from Chicago that's about a 1 and a half day drive. If we were driving non-stop and the traffic wasnt bad. So I say we'll be there in 2ish days. Give or take.

"So Riven," Dean chuckles, "are you ready for your first hunt?"

"Sooooo ready. Vengeful spirit? I eat them for breakfast"

"Dean. I really think this is a bad idea. We shouldn't be taking her. She doesn't know anything! She's going to get herself killed!" Sam said accusingly.

"Aww come on Sam. Im sure I'll be fine! Especially when I've got a big strong guy like you to protect me" Riven winked at Sammy. It disgusts me. Her just fucking with him like that. Sam was obviously head over heels in love with her. And she just wants to fuck around. She must think we're just some joke. I sped the car up.

"Riven. This is serious. You could get hurt. Dean and I. We don't know everything. Any of us could get hurt. But we know a lot more than you. So it's less likely. You should really just let us help you start fresh in some new town or something" Sam pleaded with her.

"Okay. Sam. Shut your fucking mouth okay? I'm not going anywhere. Alright? "

"Ri-" Before he could say another word she hurriedly forced her mouth against his.

"I said. Shut. Up. " she whispered.

"Woah woah woah you too. Not in my car thank you."

"Oh shut it Dean. Not like you haven't banged a million girls in this car." Riven teased. Winking at Sammy.

"A million and one thank you."

"The fact that you're proud of that scares me." Laughing riven pretended to look terrified.

*Sam's P.O.V.*

She was kissing me. It felt like fireworks and her lips tasted like honey. It was amazing. I forgot what I was saying. Something about a bad plan. Yeah. That sounds like me. Then it was over. She pulled away. It felt like hours but it was only a second. I couldn't grasp What was happening around me. All I could think about was her lips on mine. And I wanted that again. Right now. I could feel myself reaching my hand out for her. But I had no idea what I was doing.

"Sammy? Sammy. Sammy! Snap out of it man." Dean sounded frustrated.

"What? Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I put my hand down embarresed.


	5. Chapter 5: Possession

*Riven's P.O.V.*

Welp. I kissed Sam. Not really sure how I feel about that. Originally it was just to shut him up. But... I felt something. Like some sort of spark. Fuck. I wasn't jumping off a bridge to get saved and fall in love. I jumped to die. To be taken away from this hell. Not to wind up getting hurt again. But... that's the thing... I always thought about suicide. But. I never would've actually done it. When I was standing on that ledge. I couldn't control myself... I was screaming at myself to step back. To get back on the bridge. But. I just smiled and waved. I'm really confused. I hadn't wanted to jump. I had absolutely no control... it was almost like something had taken over me... weird.

*Dean's P.O.V.*

I was pissed. Why the FUCK did Riven kiss Sammy. I can't even comprehend what just happened. All I know is that it hurt. It hurt me emotionally. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stop. Stop driving before I burst into tears. We pulled up to an empty gas station.

"I have to pee.." I mumbled quietly. I almost ran to the bathroom and before I could even pull the door shut I was crying.

"Dammit! We should've just left Riven behind... I can't believe I brought her! I can't believe she kissed Sammy!" I punched the wall. I heard a crack. And it hurt like a bitch. Pretty sure my hand is broken.

"FUCK" Just then Sammy burst into the bathroom.

"De-? Why is your hand bleeding?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine." Sammy was looking around. And noticed something I didn't. A big dent in the wall.

"Dean, did you just punch the wall?" I could feel the blood trickling down my hand.

"I may have."

"Dean. What's wrong?"

"I LOVE YOU SAMMY. THAT'S WHATS WRONG. I LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I'M DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF." Dean thought to himself.

"I'm fine Sammy. Don't worry about it.

"Dean that's obviously bullshit." Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Sam? Dean? You okay?" It was Riven. That stupid bitch was back.

I pushed past Sammy and opened the bathroom door.

"We're fine Riven." I got back in the car and blasted Metallica. And waited for them to get back in.


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting

*Sam's P.O.V.*

I'm not really sure what just happened. All I know is that Riven kissed me. Dean "had to pee" and now his hand is broken. All I know is I'm so confused. It's obvious Dean knows how I feel about Riven. Shouldn't he be happy for me? Why did he punch that wall? I just don't understand.

*Dean's P.O.V.*

Fuck you Riven. Fuck off Sammy. And fuck my emotions. I hate all of you. Its not right for me to feel this way about Sam. I know that. But it's not fair! I've known and loved Sammy longer than Riven has! Why her over me? Why can't he just try and forget we're brothers! I need out. Now.

"I'm dropping you two off at the nearest gas station. Go get that thing yourselves."

"What? Dean what the hell are you talking about?" Sam argued, "we're not going to 'go get that thing ourselves' we're all going together."

"No. We're not Sammy. I'm sorry. But I need to go away for a little while."

*Riven's P.O.V.*

We arrived at the nearest gas station within a couple minutes. I had no idea what was going on with Dean. But whatever it was I could tell he really needed some space. So I didn't argue when we got there. Just got out and waited.

*Sam's P.O.V.*

"Dean we're not splitting up. I don't care if you know what you're doing. We can't. I can't risk losing you. Not after Jess. Not after Dad. Not you too Dean.

"Oh that's real sweet Sam. Now get out of the damn car. And go cry a river to your girlfriend."

I was beyond stunned. What did he just say? Was he serious? I'm pissed. Beyond pissed. So I did just as he said to do. I turned around and got out of his precious Impala. And went to Riven. And we sat there watching as he drove away.

*Riven's P.O.V.*

"So what now Sammy?" I asked him quietly.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy." Sam looked beyond pissed. But also very, very hurt. I have no idea what kind of hole had just opened up in his heart. But I was determined to fix it.

"Sam, listen, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened back there. But I feel like I was somehow the negative factor. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Riven. I just don't understand... How he could leave like that.. Leave me in the middle of nowhere.. Even after everything that's happened."

"Sam, I'm sure he'll come back. I don't think he'll actually leave you here. Come on, let's go wait." I intertwined our hands and slowly walked him over to the curb. And we sat there. Just like that. In the middle of the night. Somewhere in California. I think. It was slightly warm. So, I'm assuming California. And I'll be honest, I was scared. Terrified.

*Dean's P.O.V.*

I was driving away when I looked in my rearview mirror. I saw Sammy, and Riven staring after me. I almost turned around when I saw her grab his hand. That's when the tears started flowing. And I knew that I couldn't turn around. Could never go back. I could never face my brother again.


	7. Chapter 7: My Guardian

*Dean's P.O.V.*

So. It's been 24 hours. And I'm still driving. Haven't slept. Haven't ate. Haven't drank. Okay. That's a lie. I've definitely had a beer. I'm no where near to wasted though. Not even tipsy. So I'm safe to drive. I shouldn't have left. I know that. It was an irrational, irresponsible thing to do. But I don't give a damn. I can't be near Sam and Riven. Not while they're "together."

"Fuckin Christ" I whimpered. I can't believe I just left my baby brother all alone with that stupid girl in the middle of nowhere. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.

"That's it. Time to do what I need to do..." Before I knew it I was driving toward the nearest bridge..

*Sam's P.O.V.*

As Riven and I sat there, I didn't know what to do. I grabbed her hand and leaned against her. For support mostly. But to feign indifference also. I wasn't sure how to feel. I just wanted to know Dean was safe. And also why the hell he left like that. I could only think of one thing. And it was impossible. We're brothers! He can't.. Love me? No. Impossible. Absolutely. IMPOSSIBLE.

"Riven" I said quietly.

"What's up Sam?" She was looking at me with pity in her eyes. I hate that.

"Why didn't you try and stop Dean?"

"Because some things are better left unsaid. And I could tell. There was no changing his mind." I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"It's okay Sam. It's okay. Let's just get inside first. It's going to get cold soon."

*Dean's P.O.V.*

I was there. At the bridge. Thinking of Sam. Thinking of myself. I was standing on the edge. It's like I'm having a bad dream. A flashback to when I saw Riven standing there. On the edge. But I knew it wasn't a bad dream. I knew this was my messed up reality. I was in love with my baby brother Sammy. He was in love with the stranger I had saved from suicide. He didn't and never would understand. This was an impulsive decision. I know that. But, the decision has been made. I won't stop myself now. I got up on the ledge and looked down. The water looked frigid. There didn't appear to be any rocks but who knows what I wasn't seeing. I kinda hope there are rocks. That way if I hit one with my head it'll be instant. Better than drowning. *sigh* now's the time.

I jumped.

For some reason I had expected myself to fall in slow motion. But that didn't happen. I plummeted towards the water at an alarming rate. With one last look at the sky I realized it was a beautiful afternoon. And then I hit the water. The impact knocked all the air I had saved up out of my body. And I was choking. Just like that. Right after impact I was dying. I forced myself to stay under the water. I hadn't hit any rocks. So I wasn't unconscious like Riven was. I had to force myself to not swim back to the top. Which was EXTREMELY difficult. But then I started getting weaker. And I didn't have to fight to stay under. My throat hurt. My lungs were filled with water. And then the flashbacks started.

*Flashback*

I was 11 years old. Inside the motel with Sammy. Waiting for dad to come home from a hunt. When someone knocked on the door. I was so shocked. No one had ever knocked on the door. No one ever came over. Dad didn't have any friends. Neither did I.

"I'll get it Dean!" Sanmy was only seven years old and I don't think he quite understood the situation we were in yet.

"Sammy wait! No!" I ran to him and put a hand over his mouth. Stopping him dead in his tracks.

"We don't answer the door when Dad isn't home right Sammy?" I whispered in his ear. He tried mumbling yes but my hand was still covering his mouth. So he settled for a nod.

"WINCHESTER I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR!" Sammy and I looked at each other. I was starting to get scared.

"Sammy? You know that closet right beside the bathroom? Go hide in it. Right now. And don't come out until I tell you to. Okay?" He nodded his head. I removed my hand from his mouth and he scurried away. Just then the door flew open. I was screaming.

*Present*

"Dean! Dean wake up! Can you hear me?" A deep voice was yelling in my ear. I still couldn't breathe. But I could tell I was out of the river. I started coughing up the water and felt pressure on my chest. Whoever this person was. He was trying to bring me back. And he was succeeding.

"DEAN WAKE UP!" I could breathe. Not very well. But air was finally getting to my brain again. I opened my eyes to see a man about my age. And god was he handsome.

"Wh- who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Castiel. Are you alright?" Castiel. What a cool name. But how the hell did he get me out of the water? He's barely even wet? He had brown hair, well, maybe it was black. It was dark. And he had bright blue eyes. Beautiful eyes. And a deep, husky voice. He was like an angel.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"How do you know my name Castiel?"

"Please, call me Cas."

"Okay, Cas, how the hell do you know my name?"

"That's really not important. What's important is I just watched you jump off a bridge and TRY and stay underwater. And you didn't wake up for hours! I've been trying to wake you up for HOURS! I thought that I had lost you. What were you thinking!?" He was... Crying? And he's talking like he knows me.

"Listen, I don't know who you are. But thank you for doing what you did. Even though it's against what I want. I can't tell you why I did it. But thank you anyway. Now. If you could please help me get back to the bridge." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Dean. But may I accompany you? I'd like to make sure you stay safe." I was shocked. But his face mesmerized me.

"S-sure"

So we went to my car. And that's when my life started again.


End file.
